Toons: The Galactic War
by Sam of shadowdale
Summary: The three cartoon space Empires are being lead into war by an unknown being. Sora narration, songfics, and hige scale battles! Warning:character Death. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Sam of shadowdale. You may not know this name, but soon you will. This is my first attempt at a cartoon crossover, and it is partially Suikoden and other huge war game, book, and cartoon induced, so if anyone I respect on this site tells me to take it down, I will. And if it isn't any trouble, could you warn me about people I shouldn't take seriously?

This is basically about a huge intergalactic war between the three great channels, represented as space nations. I know it sounds done before, but this is totally different…in ways I cannot explain yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own these franchises.

_Hello, traveler. My name is Sora. Now, I know you're probably thinking about my adventures with Donald and Goofy to save the Kingdom Hearts and find King Mickey. But that was a long time ago. _

_ Since I returned to Destiny Islands, I have become…more than human. I was charged by a power I had never heard of to gain cosmic powers and monitor and defend the universe. In reality, you shouldn't even be hearing my real name. Besides, the universal guardianship I have has practically washed the old Sora away. _

_However, I am not here to fight the Heartless or stop Ansem. I am here to tell a story. To begin, we must go far into the past, though not a past you Earthlings would know. No…this is a time of War in a faraway Galaxy._

_For ages, no Galactic Empire would dare emerge, for there was only one, and all feared it. It was the mighty Disney Kingdom, and its' Intergalactic power knew no bounds. But eventually, one group gained the courage to stand against them. It was a small planet that had always seemed checkered from the surrounding space due to the atmosphere. It slowly colonized planets until it had become the interplanetary power known as the Network._

_This is a part of the story that pains me to say. King Mickey could not tolerate another power. What happened to your tolerance, King Mickey? Donald, Goofy, why didn't you try to talk him out of it? Never the less, the result was the same. King Mickey ordered the attack._

"Professor Dexter!" a robot yelled as it sped out of a hallway. "The full Disney force has broken the defense perimeter around the space station with minimal casualties. They are beginning to dock in the outside of the station. Awaiting further orders."

The robot addressed a group of three people. The first was a short boy in a white lab coat with glasses and red hair. The second was a big, white-haired man in a red shirt. Finally, the third was a brown haired boy with a bizarre watch on his arm.

"Those stupid fools." The boy in the lab coat said. "They think they can destroy my la-bor-i-tor-y? Well, I've lived with Dee-Dee too long to lose it now! Computer, arm all robots with blasters. Were gonna give them the fight of their lives!" He turned to the other two. "Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to stay. We won't be able to get any escape pods out in conditions like this."

"Are you kidding?" the boy yelled. "This is what I live for!" He then pushed a button on his watch. Suddenly, the boy was replaced by a huge four armed monster with red fur. "Let 'em come." He snarled.

"I'll help too." The large man said, taking out a blaster.

Suddenly, the doors to the lab began to rumble. A huge, shattering sound came against the door again and again. Dexter's robots lined up against the door, blasters forward, ready to fire.

The door broke, and all hell broke loose. Disney soldiers burst into the room. The robots cut them down with laser fire, but they continued to come in a wave of pain and rage. The four armed monster leapt into the fray, punching and smashing, as Dexter charged around the room, firing from his exoskeleton.

But then a sound was heard. The sound of a man yelling in pain as a laser cut through his chest. The large man had fallen.

At this, the four armed monster ran toward the fallen man. It melted back into a boy, and knelt over him.

"Uncle Max!" he cried. "Don't worry uncle, it's gonna be ok. We'll just get some Medbots over here and-

"No, Ben." Max said. "I'm done for. Now, listen carefully, for there is something I need to tell you. There is a weapon that can stop Disney's advance. It's in the Altu Soka asteroid belt. Find it….and keep us free." With that, he passed away.

Ben screamed. It was no normal scream, but a scream that came from the soul. He charged to the escape pods, planning to make his promise to his uncle good.

000000000000

"Duke Jaffar!"

"Yes?"

"We have successfully taken the entire Laboratory under control."

"Good. Are there any survivors?"

"One. We have taken the boy genius prisoner. There was also the body mof a white haired man."

"Well, take the first into custody. As for the corpse, dump it into space."

"Yes sir!"

0000000000000

_Well, Ben wasn't seen for a few years. Meanwhile, the Network did everything possible to stop Disney's advance, but nothing could be done. But in the last moment, Ben returned._

"Admiral Slade, the outer rim of Disney ships has been totally vaporized." A lieutenant yelled.

"I know that. In fact, I see why." The masked man responded emotionlessly. "Get out of here before I do anymore of your job." The lieutenant ran out of the room.

Suddenly, a voice rang over the ships. "Attention Network first fleet. I am Tom, and when Ben activated me, he secured your salvation. I present the Toonami, the ultimate warship!"

Sure enough, the ship was seen, hulking over the horizon. It fired again, incinerating more of the Disney fleet. And at that point, the battle was won.

_So, this is the background to the story, so I should probably start…but first, you may be wondering what happened to Nickelodeon during this time. Well, the muses can explain it better than me._

(songfic sung to Gospel Truth from Hercules)

**Way back in History**

**The planet Nick was down on its luck**

**Around every world the Disney warships ran amok!**

**It was a nasty place**

**There was a fight wherever you stepped**

**Were giant blasters, magic and light sabers never slept**

**But then Spongebob came!**

**He used his mighty grill**

**And swept!**

**The floor with them until**

**They left!**

**And so the sponge stopped Disney in its tracks**

**And made it safe for Nick to just relax!**

**They made him Emperor**

**To the dismay of some of his friends**

**But you're a moron if you think this is the story's end!**

**Yes you're a moron if you think this is the story's end!**

Okay, that's the first chapter. By the way, I'm sorry if my misunderstanding concerning Neroes caused any trouble.


	2. The plot thickens evilly

I have returned.

I wish to say one thing before I continue. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Solomn Regret. I was sure I could this time, but it seems that he got away. I've failed again… forgive me, all of you who he has flamed, for I should have stopped it.

Zuko: Stop blubbering, Sam. We'll catch him one day.

Elminster: No apprentice of mine will be beaten by a flamer!

Sam: But…he tricked me!

Elminster: And that's all he can do! Besides, the writers in this category are two smart to be consumed by rage.

Sam: Yes…

Auroun: We'll find him.

Sam: Yes! We will! But first, the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

By the way…

Normal

_Sora Narration_

**Songfic**

It begins…

_Well, as you might guess, the days of Disney being the only superpower were over. Nick and the Network could crush it working together. Luckily for Disney, they didn't get along. However, piece was eventually restored. But piece is something that doesn't last. For five years later, something happened that would set off a chain of events that would change the Toon Universe…forever._

**Five years later…**

The throne room of King Mickey

"Alright, as I was saying, we'll need to invite dignitaries from both Nintendo and Litera, as well as the Anime leagues, and have them brought here in the most illustrious and expensive transportation we have, thought the most for the Literas, we owe them, and-"

"Your highness?" the scribe, Sebastien asked.

"Don't interrupt me!" king Mickey snapped. Then, having forgotten what he was saying, said, "alright, what is it?'

"Well," the Jamaican crab said. "are you sure this is the right time to be throwing a party? Villain/Hero relations are worse than ever this year. Besides, what we need to deal with is the Anime Leagues possibly alliance with the Network. Those wide eyed freaks hate us even more than the Network does! Do you think we can stand a war with both-"

"Why are you telling me this, scribe?' Mickey interrupted. "You know I don't deal with this foreign and internal affairs nonsense. Talk to Scrooge, he deals with that."

Sebastian scowled. Every year, the king seemed to notice his kingdom less and less. He seemed more preoccupied with impressing people and living in comfort than dealing with his nation. So steadily, power began to go to the dukes, many of whom were villains. One who seemed to come to mind was the leader of the dukes, Scrooge McDuck.

The crabs' blood boiled at that name. Scrooge had risen to his position through what seemed like a string of unfortunate coincidences, namely the death of anyone who got in his way. He remembered that the Huntsman had tried a while back, and no one had seen him since.

But Sebastian was simply a scribe, and for a servant to complain to a king could be deadly. So he kept his mouth shut and recorded the king's demands for his party.

000000000000000

The Scrooge McDuck that Sebastian was talking about was, indeed, up to no good. He sat at a table in a local fancy restaurant called the Villains Chateau with several other Dukes, all villains. Jaffar, with his two apprentices Mozenrath and Sadira, Maleficent, sipping a latte, and many others. One who did not fit in was a dark haired boy in a business suit. However, in reality, he was addressing the whole room.

"Ah think you know why you're here, villains." He said in his Scottish accent.

"Yeah." Hades said. "You say you've got some big plan to gain more power. Well, what do we get?"

"I agree." Maleficent said. "All of your other plans involve one of us dieing and you getting their power."

"Ah." Scrooge said, "but not this time. Ahm not goin' after any of you. I'm goin after the big cheese."

There was a pause. "Go on." Jaffar said.

"With pleasure!" Scrooge replied.

(sung to Be prepaird, from the lion king)

Scrooge, spoken

**Its true that I have lots of money**

**Maybe even more than I should**

**But all of the kings would find it funny**

**All the things I can't do that they could**

sung **I know you think you see right through me**

**You think this is all for one man**

**But all of you just listen to me**

**I'll show you my grand master plan**

Goes to Pain and Panic

**It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares**

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer**

Hades

**And where do we feature?**

Scrooge

**Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!**

Panic

spoken Yeah! Be prepared.  
We'll be prepared. For what?

Scrooge

spoken For the death of the king!

Pain

spoken Is he sick?

Scrooge

spoken No, fool! We're going to kill him!

Pete

spoken Great idea! Who needs a king?

Pain and Panic

spoken No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Scrooge  
spoken Idiots! There will be a king!

Pain  
spoken But you said...

Scrooge  
spoken I will be king!  
Stick with me, and the heroes will beg at your feet!

Pain and Panic  
spoken Yay, all right!

All villains

Long live the king!  
Long live the king!

sung **It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored**

Scrooge  
**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me**

Villains  
**So prepare for the coup of the century**

Scrooge

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am**

Villains  
**We will rule!  
Heroes drool  
From this day  
They should pray**

Scrooge  
**So unless any of you are scared**

All  
**Be prepared!**

"Well, that's all well and good," Hades said, "But how are we gonna do it?"

"It will start with two attacks." Scrooge replied. "One on Atlantica Nicka, and the other on Amnity Park."

As the villains started preparations, Scrooge chuckled at the simplicity of his plan. Soon his pawn would set into motion a chain of events that would put the galaxy in his grasp…forever.

Sam: That's the chapter. There may not be one for a while, I'll be busy.

Elminster: Come on, we're wasting time!

Sam: Okay! Are we ready?

Aragorn: Lets hunt some flamer.


	3. Attack on Bikini bottom

Heya. Sorry for a lack of updates, I've been busy. Anyhoo, here we go.

Discaimer: no

"Attention all citizens of Bikini Bottom! There is an invasion from Disney imminent. Begin safety procedures at once!"

This message had been sent over the city loudspeakers several times, but none of the citizens where listening. Fish were not very bright creatures, after all. Since the Atlantica Nika defense fleet had been eradicated by Duchess Ursula's assault fleet, their was practically nowhere to hide.

A squid in very fancy robes glared at the masses. _Why do we have to have such an idiot for an emperor? _He thought to himself. _I warned him that heading home for vacation would be deadly if he didn't do it quietly, and he goes making a public announcement about it! Stupid, imperial, coral brained-_

"Squidward!" yelled a high pitched and annoying voice.

Emperor Spongebob charged down the hallway of the palace, screaming his lungs out.

"Oh trusted and noble vizier, what are we gonna do? I still have so much I want to do before I die! Love, adventure, riding those penguins senator Aang keeps talking about! Hide me!"

Squidwards face hardened. "That's a sorry way for an emperor to behave! What if you had acted like that during King Mickey's first campaign here? We would have been kissing that mouse's feet, that's what."

"But-"

"No buts, your majesty." The grand vizier said with contempt. He stared into space, lost in thought.

He finally spoke.

"When Disney tried to take Nika Orange, I thought we were doomed. They had taken every other planet in the Nickelodeon Empire. We were completely outnumbered and out gunned. But somehow you took the helm. You-Spoungebob Squarepants-became a hero and sent that mouse packing, defeating him and his magic key one on one. Now look at you." He snarled. "Has the hero died?"

Spoungebob was silent for about a minute. Then he spoke.

"Bring Grease and Flipper."

Squidward nodded, bringing out a case with two spatulas in it. Spoungebob lifted them over his head, one word passing his lips.

"Freeeeeeeeedoooooom!"

0000000000000

"Commander Dave! Damage report!" Ursula barked at the barbarian.

"Practically none, your grace. The Bikini Bottom defense force has fallen back to Pineapple Palace. The only damage was when this fat starfish ate my stamp collection." He began to cry. "You were so young…"

"I don't care about your stupid hobbies!" Ursula snarled. "If we are winning, press the attack to the palace and take the Emperor!"

"But, but, but-" Dave panicked. "Well…Emperor Spoungbob is in there!"

"Yes." Ursula hissed though gritted teeth. "That's sort of the…what is the word…WHOLE POINT OF THE OPERATION!"

"Well, yeah, but…but didn't you see what he did to His Highness ten years ago? He'll rip me in two!" Dave whimpered.

Ursula shook her head. " Don't you understand, Dave? That was luck! How could he possibly-"

Laser fire erupted on their position. Fish began to storm the camp.

Ursula grabbed Dave by the shirt. "You told me they were broken, you hunk of fat!"

"Ursula." A dark voice mumbled. Spoungebob stood there, his spatulas flaming.

"Luck, huh?" he continued. "Lets see how lucky you are."

Ursula sneered. "Why should I if I can do this!" with that, she pulled out a conch shell and blew it loudly. Suddenly, Dave's eyes began to glow red.

"GEAEGREAGREAAAAA!" he screamed, charging Spoungebob, sword drawn. The Emperor only barely managed to avoid the enchanted blade, furiously retaliating with his bladed cooking implements.

The sea witch cackled in triumph. "Now you cannot stop my dark power! First I'll-"

"Not so fast, fat lady." Spoke an irritatingly clogged toned voice. Squidward stood behind her.

"Oh, what do you think you can do to me, you annoying clarinet player?" Ursula taunted.

Squidward sighed. "I figured that out when I left this planet. I also realized just how much there is to enjoy here. I finally learned how to appreciate this pile of waves. But there's only one thing I learned that will matter to you."

"Oh really?" Ursula taunted. "What's that?"

"BLIZZAGA!" Squidward yelled. A wave of ice flew into Ursula's face, freezing her solid.

Ursula could tell she was defeated. From within her icy prison, she radioed to headquarters, desperate to talk to Scrooge.

"Scrooge!" she screamed into her radio. "My force is being destroyed! I need back-up!" The walls of her prison began to grow spikes.

"Why?" Scrooge responded calmly. "The plan is goin' so well. You've provided a good distraction, but ah think your use has run out."

"What?" Ursula screamed. But she had no time to say anymore. The walls of her prison closed in.

000000000

Well, Bikini bottom was saved, and Spoungebob proved that he was still a hero. But for all of its power, this attack force was just a distraction. The real plan would be the most devastating thing Nick ever saw.

Ok, That's chapter three. Please comment.


	4. Amity park tragedy

**Okay, da next chapter is coming up.**

**Zuko: When will I be in this fic? I demand to know!**

**Me: Sorry, 'your highness', not for a while. But now to talk to the readers.**

**Okay, I've gotten complaints about making Disney evil. Here's the thing: I plan to make three heroes in this entire story evil, not counting Scrooge. Most of the Disney characters I have put in so far are bad guys, so, yeah, they would be evil.**

**So, enough self-defensive garbage out of me, lets start the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Sam don't own Jack.**

**Aaaaaaaaaand…start!**

Dash, the defense commander of the Amity park defense fleet, was bored.

There seemed to be no purpose to his position, in his mind. He was, after all, a warrior, and warriors do poorly in times of peace. He was also feeling the sting of defeat in an argument he had made to Grand Admiral Von Strangle, a plan to take the Network by surprise, to take one of their killer ships, the Maguzii. However, the Grand Admiral literally ignored him, and continued his staring match with a lobster from Atlantica Nika.

It seemed that there was nothing for him to do at all. He sat back and-

"Capitan!" a frantic voice yelled. "A Disney warship has been spotted!"

Dash grinned.

0000000000000

From the command deck of the _Fantasia_, two dark haired boys watched the approaching fleet.

"You do realize that this is six to one odds, right?" One asked. He was wearing a red jacket that went down to his knees.

"Of course," the other, wearing a business suit replied, "I told you this a test of Jet-X Corps. Weaponry. Your superior gave me the permission."

"Look, You just better hope this works, cause your company won't get our backing if you lose the _Fantasia._"

"We'll see. Commander Abis Mal, ready the destabilization cannon."

000000000000000000

Dash could not believe his eyes. One moment, the Disney ship was coming into firing range. Then suddenly, a green wave of electricity shot from the front, and his entire fleet became non operational. Suddenly, the monitor flickered on.

"Self destruct system activated."

"What?" Dash yelled. "I didn't order that!"

"No." a dark voice mumbled behind him. "I did."

Dash felt a sharp snap and knew no more.

000000000000000000

Amity Park was in chaos.

The defense fleet had been taken in one fell swoop, Disney soldiers were charging through the streets, and general pandemonium rained.

Danny looked down at it all from his bedroom window in dismay. He ran to the floor below him to have an even more terrifying sight. His parents were gearing up for war.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were gearing up every weapon in the Fenton arsenal; using everything they could get their hands on. As Jack saw Danny coming down the stairs, he spoke.

"You need to get out of here." He said. "You and Jazz."

"But I want to help!" He complained.

Maddie spoke this time. "Look, Danny, this is a dangerous thing we're going to do. We cannot risk the lives of our children. There are two space pods in the attic. Get up there! Escape!" Before he could do anything else, Jazz grabbed him and started dragging him up to the attic. Jack and Maddie ran out the door.

Disney soldiers lined the streets, heralding the commander of their fleet, now the governor general of Amity Park. The dark haired boy in the red trench coat was in the middle of them, sneering. The city of ghosts had fallen. Suddenly, shots fired above his head.

Jack and Maddie Fenton stood in front of them, blasters pointed.

"Alright Disney punks, you've got five minutes to make up your minds, get out or taste the hot sting of the Fenton arsenal!" Jack yelled.

The boy smiled. "Do you mind if a I take a shorter time than that?" He inhaled….

…..and suddenly, a wave of fire burst from his mouth, hurling Maddie back several feet. Jack ran to her, screaming her name…….

In cartoons, people get hit with fire all the time and get back up. In real life, it doesn't work that way.

00000000000000000

"Mom!" Danny yelled, trying to go ghost…..but he didn't. You cannot activate halfa powers when you're unconscious.

Jazz pulled the syringe out of Danny's leg and hoisted him into the pod.

"Come back, Danny." She whispered. "Grow strong and come back to save us." As the pod lifted off, she began to cry. Suddenly, a familiar motorcycle-riding figure burst through the door.

"Jazz, we need to get you into the ghost zone!" Johnny 13 yelled.

"But-'

"Just go, there's no time to explain!"

0000000000000000000

"Maaaaaaddiiieeeeeee!" Jack wailed as he fell by her body.

The boy just smiled. "Don't worry, fat man, you'll be with your wife soon enough." He inhaled for another blast….but suddenly, a shield of ectoplasm appeared in front of him.

"Jack, get off of the ground and out of here, you fool!" Said a familiar voice. It was none other than Vlad Plasmius, but he looked different now. His skin was the same shade of blue, but his long white hair was there as well. It looked like Plasmius and Masters had been put in a blender and this was the result.

The boy smiled even more. "Do I have to destroy you again, Vladdy?" He asked. "Oh well…DRAGON UP!" He yelled. Soon, there was a twenty foot tall dragon standing there, grinning evilly.

"I killed you once, Masters, and I can do it again!"

Vlad snarled at him. "You have killed the one thing I care about, you glorified lizard, and one day soon, you will die, but I will choose when and how." With that, he grabbed Jack, and teleported away.

000000000000000000000000000

Jazz could see only the abyss. Literally.

Johnny 13 had dragged her to some remote corner of the ghost zone, a huge crater cut out of rock. And from within, the ghosts emerged.

Technes, Skulker, the Box Ghost, and every other ghost she had ever seen began to seep out of the rock. And Vlad stood at their head.

"On this day," he yelled, "The Admiral Jake Long has taken our world. They expect us to submit to Disney law!"

Every ghost in the room booed (no pun intended).

"They think that we are weak! They think we will submit to them!" Vlad continued. "Well, I think that they are the weak fools! One day, the Nickelodeon senate will send us help. But until then…" he though his arms wide. "Let us make their stay as painful as possible!"

Cheering filled the crater. And a rebellion was born.

**Well, that's the next chapter. I would like to take the time to thank someone now…..animefan…..without you, I would be a flamer now.**

**Dr. Dude, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I jumped to a conclusion, I feel like a total ass. Sorry, man**

**Solomn……….look, I don't like you, but you're a man of honor. Maybe this category has taught you something about compassion.**

**And Yami Alter Shead…….nice hat. Zomg! Pirates of the Carribian reference!**

**Next chapter will have some of the Disney good guys. I do this so you Jake long fans won't eat me alive. Just so you know, there's a reason he's really nasty, and it will be partially explained next chapter.**

**See ya!**


End file.
